Mewtwo and Rose
by Lady Mewthree
Summary: A girl named Rose meets Mewtwo and is scared to death of him. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A Stalker???

Authors Notes:

I do not own Pokémon or anything else except Rose of course. Also I = Rose. Ok? Ok.

I quickly get done with work. It was 9:00 at night when I got done. As I was closing up the store I looked out the main window and saw a man with a large hat and a cloak meet eyes and I quickly look away. I could swear that his eyes were purple. I move my brown hair so there is a barrier of some sort. I feel at least a little safe when I don't see the person who is stalking me.

When I was done I looked to see if the man was there in the window. He wasn't so I took a step outside. Nothing there so I continued to walk home. My house was only 3 blocks away so I didn't think that I would have a problem with walking home. I looked down to see a family of Ratatas. The poor things were skin a bone so I took out my lunch, which I didn't eat, and gently set it down in front of them. They looked at me and then slowly started to eat it. The babies charged out to get some too and I felt one of those rare happy moments that I get. I was so happy for them I forgot where I was going and ran into someone who was in front of me.

"Oh sorry! Didn't see you there."

"_It's alright."_ A voice said in my head.

I looked up to see that the man was wearing the same hat and cloak that I saw earlier. I froze and couldn't move. I never met his eyes.

"A-are y-you stalking me?" I stammered.

"_No just observing."_ He sounded very cute. I couldn't help but think that.

I gulped, "Am I a science project or something?"

"_No." _He looked down to see my face.

I started to feel fear sneak into me. The guy was so large that I had to look almost straight up to see his hat. The rest of his face was covered in darkness. I felt myself tremble and shake. This guy could do anything to me and I couldn't do anything about it.

"_Are you cold?"_ I wondered how he could speak into my mind like that.

I hugged myself, trying to hold myself together. I looked down."No. I be-better be going. Goodbye."

I quickly walked past the man and went to my place. I went straight to my bed and cried as hard as I could. I kept on sobbing until I fell asleep.

Chapter 2 will be coming right after this one.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: My Personal Protector

Once again I do not own Pokémon.

When I woke up this morning, I was hoping that all of the things that happened last night was a dream. Today was Saturday, my day off. I got dressed, ate breakfast, and brushed my teeth, etc. I grabbed my purse and headed out of my house to go to the old power plant. I made sure to buy lots of food on the way. The poor Pokémon that were living there were living in mere scraps… well I can't help it.

When I arrived at the plant, the Pokémon were waiting for me as always. I sat down on the metal floor and broke apart little pieces for them. They crowded around me. Ekans, Arbok, and other Pokémon as well. I started laughing when they started to nibble me.

When I was done the Pokémon snuggled against me. The Meowths crawled into my lap while Arbok wrapped around my waist. I rested my head against a Arcainine and fell asleep.

* * *

Meanwhile…..

_Mewtwo_

"Mewtwo? Are you ok?" The little mew asked me.

"_No." _I answered, being frank.

"What happened? Ever since you met that human you've been acting weird."

I stood up from my chair, _"That human is unusual. She is poor yet she gave the Pokémon food. She has no family and no friends except the Pokémon that know her so well. She is afraid of me. I don't know why. Do you Mew?"_ I looked at the Mew.

"Well, you are scary and big. Also you were stalking her-"

_"I WAS NOT STALKING HER."_ I was getting mad.

"Then why were you following her?!" She shouted then she realized something."You like her."

I felt my face getting hot," _No I don't."_

Mew started laughing, "Mewtwo likes a human! Ha!"

I glared at the Mew. My face was burning. I turned away from Mew to look over the power plant. I saw the girl with a bunch of Pokémon resting with her. She was smiling. And her face looked ever so beautiful. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. I swore that I would never read her mind without her permission but keep nightmares out. The minds of the Pokémon said that they had complete trust in the girl. I had the feeling that I should protect her at all costs.

"She is pretty in her own way. At least she doesn't wear that raccoon stuff that other girls like her wear." Mew had stopped laughing and was smiling kindly."I wonder…"

_"Mew, wait! Stop!"_ I shouted mentally. But she was already over to the girl.

* * *

"Mew! Me-me-me- mew!" Something said.

I was being shaken awake. I opened my eyes to a floating creature with a long tail and pink fur. The Pokémon that were snuggling into me were shaking awake and wondering off.

"Mew!" The creature barked out. It started to do backflips.

I stared at it." Well hi little guy." I reached out to it.

"Mew." It nuzzled my hand and I giggled.

"What are you doing out here in this city?" I started to pet its head.

The thing started talking into a series of mews. When it was done it hugged me and stuck its tongue out in the opposite direction. I stroked the cute little thing's face until it flew out of my arms. It hugged me around the neck one last time and flew into an old observatory.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Mewtwo's Falter; Good?

I do not own Pokémon. (Oh by the way thanks for the feedback on the story. I needed some help )

I waited for Mews return as I watched the girl (her name was Rose. I found that out by reading the Pokémon's memory) pet mew with care like she would do to any other Pokémon. I longed to be in those arms. I longed for something else, yet I can't identify it. I feel… odd every time I think of her. Just the thought of her being with another human… It would be overbearing. I don't understand why I feel this way. Most pokemon think that I am a non-emotional being but I am not. I just hide them. The stupid humans that created me wanted me to have human- like behaviors. So if I'm attracted to human female that means that I must be… like a human male? No I must not be-

"Mew!" Said mew who disturbed my thinking.

I glared at the mew, "_Why do you always have to do that?"_

She giggled and did a couple back flips," Because you look funny when I do."

I sighed _"Mew, why did you just do down to the girl?"_

"Because I wanted to see what my soon-to-be sister in law is like."

My face got blazing hot, "_MEW I DON'T EVEN KNOW THE GIRL SO WHY WOULD I MARRY HER_?"

Mew stared at me straight in the face." She is exactly what you need."

"_Mew-_"

"No you listen here Mr. I am sick and tired of looking at your face and seeing loneliness and sorrow. Rose needs a person who would protect her and you need someone to love. Now-"

She was cut off with a blood curling scream. I looked out the window to see the girl being dragged out by a man who was twice the size of her.

"Get the frak away from me! Let me go!" The girl was screaming. I reacted on instinct and flew out the window and punched the guy in the face. The guy was punched back so hard he cracked the wall and was knocked out. I growled and looked at the girl who lay passed out on the floor. I went over, picked her up and flew to the observatory never taking my eyes from her face.

Once I was in my "home" I laid her on the old couch and covered her in a blanket. The girl moved once and a while as I watched her sleep. What seemed forever was only hours. I shouldn't have brought her here. I shouldn't even look at her. But I can't help it.

I started pacing. Mew sat on the top of the couch watching the girls face carefully. We were quiet the whole time. Finally after 3 hours, I went down to the lab part of the Power Plant and went to sleep.

…...

_Rose_

I awoke to the sound of a large machine working. I was on a couch, in an empty room. The walls were made of metal with a steel look to it. I had a blanket on me, which in my opinion, was very cozy. I sat up to see the cute pink cat thing on the top of the couch, sleeping.

I got up slowly, trying not to wake up the pink cat, and headed to the door. I was so lost in trying to figure out how I got there that I almost ran into, you've guessed it, the humongous man again but he was not a man. No, not even close. He was purple, with a cat face and a huge tail. And some how, I remembered those kind purple eyes. 

"Well, well. What do we have here?" The creature said in a handsome voice.

I gulped.

Authors note: Sorry to keep you hanging. But I delivered, didn't I? Please comment and tell me how I could improve the story. I'm listening.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Holy Sh*t!

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon. Oh I almost forgot, Thanks for your help and feedback :) Also I don't get offended that easy. Say whatever you want. I appreciate comments.

_Rose_

I stared up at the creature, not knowing what to think. His face was feline like with a purple tinge to it. But I was too busy to look anywhere else other than his eyes. His beautiful eyes. Purple was my favorite color, so I call them beautiful.

"Sorry I-" I started.

"_You are here because I brought you here." _The voice was so kind.

I was on the verge of a break down," Wh- why a- am I he- here?"

"_Because you were attacked by that man who was going to take you away." _The creature said it in a calm tone.

I couldn't understand why this magnificent creature would want anything to do with a worthless being like me. The creature saved my life. My head drooped. I hugged myself, barley holding myself together. I felt so cold, I was shivering.

"_Are you cold?"_ he sounded worried.

I nodded, not looking up at him. I then felt a warm blanket around my shoulders. I slowly looked up to only see kindness in the creatures eyes. This creature had been the only nice male I have ever met. He smiled and soon, I too was smiling.

I tugged the corners of the blankets around me," Thank you."

The creature stood closer to me,"_ Your welcome."_

I felt a sense of understanding pass between us. Before I turned to go back to bed, I asked the burning question," What's your name?"

He smirked," Mewtwo."

My smile grew wider," That's an interesting name."

"Very long story."

"So I see." I said, blushing.

Mewtwo grinned but said nothing and walked away towards a door." Let Mew know if you need anything. She will get it for you."

"You bet!" Said the cute pink thing.

After Mewtwo left, I laid down on the couch thinking about Mewtwo. I was flirting with Mewtwo. I can't believe I did that. I mean he is cute and all… What? What was I thinking? Am I falling for a _Pokémon? _No I can't be. Ugh…

The Mew floated next to the couch," Are you alright? You look worried."

I looked at her." Yes I'm alright, thanks."

Authors Note: Kinda a weird chapter but it's OK right? Ugh, I don't know… COMMENT PLEASE. Thank you everyone:)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Hidden Scars

Authors Note: Jesus this is getting old…I DO NOT OWN POKEMON :p OK peoples HALLOWEEN (my favorite holiday) is coming sooo I am going to ask you to send me ideas. COMMENT

_Mewtwo_

I managed get into Rose's house. I was there because I wanted to grab some stuff for Rose (Call it breaking into a person's house if you want but I actually want to make a human feel better). I was in her living room, trying to figure out what Rose would need. I have a feeling that Rose might be staying for a while so I tried to think what humans do when they sleep. Mmmmmm…

I wandered into Rose's bedroom curious on what I would find. The room was neat with the bed made and smelled oddly like roses. There were pictures of people on the bedside table and behind them all spelled R.I.P. I had no idea what that means so I paid no attention to that. The bathroom had the things that I usually see humans buy at stores. I grabbed them and when I was about to leave I spotted an orange bottle. The words on it said _Anti Depressants_. The weird thing is that I couldn't get the top off. I guess I better bring this too, just in case Rose gets "Depressed" during her visit.

I opened the window and flew out, going as fast as I could to the beauty that awaited me.

_Rose_

I woke up to see Mew looking right at me. "Holy Moses!"

Mew looked at me in wonder, "Well it's about time you wake up."

"Ugh I feel groggy. How long have I been out?" I yawned, still spooked.

"Two hours." She said simply.

It felt more than two hours. I had a headache too. I felt like I had a hangover… I looked around to see a mini kitchen. I loved to cook. "Can I cook?"

Mew glared at me," What do you mean?"

I flinched at her sudden aggression, "Can I cook you and Mewtwo dinner?"

"Oh, OK." She relaxed a little.

There was an awkward silence then I got up and scavenged what food I could find. I still felt a bit disturbed from what Mew did. Mmmmm…..


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Why you should never give a cat alcohol…

Authors Note: WHAT NOW PEOPLE? I AM BACK! Say what you like but the only reason you're reading this crap it because you like it ENJOY! I do not own POKEMON

_Mewtwo_

My mind went blank when I looked under the bathroom sink. There in the counter is a box full of _Tampax Pearl_ and another called _Always _(Ladies you know what I'm talking about ). WTF? I barely even know what _Pepto Max _is so how am I supposed to know what this _stuff _is? Human females are… Interesting.

I shook my head and stuffed Rose's bag with her _stuff _and left the room. My thoughts were always on Rose. Her smile, her eyes, her… erm _chest area_. How can I not think of such beauty? I don't understand how anyone can be in her presence and _not _think these things…

When I walked past Rose's glass cabinet I caught a whiff of a sweet smelling substance. I walked over to the cabinet and saw all sorts of liquids. One specifically caught my eye. _Absolute Vodka._ I grabbed a bottle and went swiftly out the window.

While I flew to the Power Plant I took a swig of Vodka. It was the best tasting stuff I had ever tasted. I took another swig. And another. Soon the whole bottle was empty. The world seemed to sway when I landed at my home.

" Mewtwo you're home! We were getting worried." The little pink mew said.

"_Rose?" _All of my thoughts were on her.

"Yes?" said a small beautiful voice.

I lifted the bag, " _Got some of your things."_

" Thank you." She looked at me, " Are you Ok?"

I had to reach her. I swayed in my walk, tripping on something, and fell towards Rose.

" What the hell are you doing?" She said as she held me up. My mind was all on Rose and how much more beautiful she is up close.

" _Did I mention how beautiful you are in the light?" _I said.

She pushed me away and sniffed my breath, " Mewtwo, have you been _drinking_?"

I tilted my head not knowing why she pushed me. I went toward her to try and get her to like me. She pushed me again and I advanced on her again but just then I heard a dull _bang_ and blacked out.

So you like?


End file.
